User blog:Commander Marko/Darkon, The Cyber Stalker
I am kind of late with this one, honestly. I am still working on his lore and splash art. Feedback is welcome! :D Disclaimer: Since the melee/ranged tags are being removed, I removed his melee tag, along with all of my other concepts. Champion Abilities Ability= Icons are basically LoL icons, albeit edited. Darkon permanently ignores unit collision. Additionally, upon using an ability, Darkon takes reduced damage from all sources for 1.25 seconds. This damage reduction is halved against turrets. }} |-| Ability Details= Ability= Darkon launches a disc in a straight line, dealing physical damage to the first target it hits. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=675 }} |-| Ability Details= * Ability= Darkon enters stealth for 3 seconds, and may prolong the stealth duration at the cost of mana each second. After exiting stealth, Darkon's next basic attack or Stalker Disc deals bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No |costtype=Cost }} |-| Ability Details= * Ability= Darkon defies physics, gaining the ability to ignore terrain collision for 7 seconds, while gaining a flat movement speed bonus for 4 seconds. Passing through terrain will reduce Darkon's total movement speed by 35%. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} |-| Ability Details= * Crossworld Walk is ???'s 'signature move'. It allows him to ignore terrain collision and gain bonus movement speed for a short duration. ** To balance the spell, moving through terrain will reduce ???'s total movement speed by a percentage. ** Crossworld Walk is the first ability in the game to allow a champion to ignore terrain collision. ** Crossworld Walk is an excellent utility spell, useful for ganking, chasing, escapes and roaming in the jungle. Ability= Darkon sends fout 4 discs to bind to a target enemy champion for up to 9 seconds. Darkon's Stalker Discs attach to the target, adding a mark to the target. After 9 seconds or when the ability is reactivated again, the discs activate, dealing physical damage to the target and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=90 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=925 }} |-| Ability Details= * Theorized Item Build Lore Sounds of Terror One can never stay safe, even at a time of piece. I've learned that the hard way. I was on a stroll one night, darkest hour of the day, or as we call it in Piltover, the Midnight Hour. I wasn't aware of the danger before me. And in the blink of an eye, it all happened. Strange men, came out of a building with the use of explosives. I only watched in terror as those, those criminals, ran away from the authorities with the valuables they stole. Even after all those years, I've forgotten the gruesome image of than night, but not the screams of fellow bystanders, the fire that broke out, that never ending torture...' Now, I stand ready, geared up and wait for those who dare do injustice, to suffer as I have... Through ultrasonic waves. Change Log Category:Custom champions